


Betting On Love

by BetterYouThanMe



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles [43]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Valentine's Day, bowling, no magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 14:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18181787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetterYouThanMe/pseuds/BetterYouThanMe
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Luna's tired of being apart of the singles group so while bowling with her friends she makes a bet with Neville.





	Betting On Love

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the fact that my friends and I always make bets when we go bowling and I thought the situation would be fun with two of my favorite characters.

"I have to finish this assignment and then we can go." The rest of the group groaned but Luna tried to ignore them. She really did need to finish her work before they headed out for the night.

"Can't it wait until after bowling?" Neville asked trying to keep both sets of people happy.

On one hand Seamus and Pansy were antsy about having to wait and on the other Ginny was ready to defend Luna's homework.

"It's due at 11:45," Luna whined, upset that she left the work until the last possible second.

She had tried all week to slowly progress through the online textbook and its stupid quizzes. But with all her other work, her stubbornness to copy all her notes before her classes, and the fact that she was definitely not getting the correct amount of sleep pushed her whole schedule amiss. Not to mention that her week started off with her spilling soda all over her lap at dinner and then progressed to her choking on other drinks at least three different times. It all spelled out that her week was going to be horrible.

The added sting was that it was Valentine's day. While everyone was buzzing about seeing their significant others or planning dates, Luna just sat around and watched it all happen. But it made her uncharacteristically mad when someone uttered something about them being single for the first time in a while. Luna got that it was nice to have someone and being single sucked but Luna had spent every Valentine's day alone.

She just got tired of hearing it. At least everyone else had at some point had a valentine. Hell, even Ginny had a weird thing going on with Harry this year. Luna was the only one who hadn't ever had anything close to a relationship. Which is how she ended up trying to finish her work while her friends yelled around her, on Valentine's day.

The five of them who wanted to bowl were an odd group. Pansy did her own thing most of the time despite living with the girls. She was busy trying to become a brain surgeon or something along those lines. Seamus just liked bowling and couldn't take his boyfriend out for Valentine's day since Dean went to another college. Neville had broken up with his ex, Hannah ages ago and yet the subject was treated as new. And Ginny had a weird flirty relationship with Harry while she also referred to Luna as her "wife".

By the time Luna had finished the assignment, her brain was frazzled. She was thirty seconds away from stress crying but despite that, she still went bowling. Mostly because Neville offered to pay for her and who was she to deny free bowling.

Of course, somewhere between the first few turns, a bet started. Ginny instigated it with Neville who typically just played along but Ginny got bored and the bet was shifted to Luna and Neville. Luna had gotten a few spares and two strikes which had pushed her slightly ahead of Neville. She ended up winning by three points.

"So, what was the prize?" Luna leaned onto Neville's shoulder as Ginny started another game.

"Ginny calls them 'super favors', basically you could ask for anything that wasn't too weird."

"Hmmm, can my 'super favor' be that you take me on a date?" Luna watched the look of confusion spread on his face. "I've never been on a date and everyone says first dates suck so I figured that if you took me maybe it wouldn't suck?"

"Oh, because we're friends?"

No, because I like you but apparently my mouth and brain won't team up to say that.

"Yeah."

"It's a date then." Neville smiled at her before standing up for his turn.

* * *

"I don't know what to do," Neville spoke into the phone. "She said it's a friend date but I think I want it to be more than that."

"So, tell her," Ginny replied.

"What if she says no?"

"A little birdie may have told me that she likes you," Neville could practically hear her smirk.

"I'm trusting you on this."

"Invite me to the wedding."

* * *

"Can you believe that a stupid bet led us to this?" Luna laughed as she accepted the flowers from Neville.

"I'm glad Ginny has a weird affinity for bets." Neville slid his arms around Luna's waist. "Or else I wouldn't have the best girlfriend in the world."

"I'm just glad because this year I actually have a Valentine."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Fanfiction.net page  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/u/5665438/BetterYouThanMe


End file.
